Naruto Uzumaki (The Maelstrom and the Bewitched Queen)
Summary Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze 'is the main protagonist of the Naruto and Queen's Blade Fanfiction Crossover 'The Maelstrom and the Bewitched Queen. After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto travelled to Gynos to become its kkng and save the continent from Aldra, the former queen. He went through the big guns of the Queen's Blade series, eventually being nicknamed as The Badass Maelstrom War Hero. '''He then defeated Aldra, became the new ruler and the first male king for Gynos and married Aldra. Credits goes to Raptorcloak Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''7-B, likely Low 6-B '''to '''6-B, | Possibly High 6-A '| '''L'ikely at least L'''ow 5-B Name: 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The Badass Maelstrom War Hero, The King Of Gynos '''Origin: 'The Maelstrom and the Bewitched Queen '''Age: '''16, 23 (EoS) '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Human, Jinchuriki, Ninja, King Of Gynos '''Powers and Abilties: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Chakra Control, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Regenerated from Leina's Thunder Dragon Tail with only a scar on his chest), Teleportation (Via the Hirashin), Duplication (Can create shadow clones), Weapon Mastery (Versed in the use of kunai and shuriken), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water, and utilize illusions, among other things. Has also demonstrated the ability to summon Kurama in its full glory), can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage, can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability, his chakra has corrosive properties, Wind Manipulation, Durability Negation (Rasenshuriken disintegrates targets on a cellular level), Resistance to Petrification (Managed to break through Aldra's petrifying crystal. Something thaf not even Cattalya and Owen could do) | All previous abilities in base, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense attacks without directly seeing them, allowing him to appropriately dodge and can sense energy over large distances), can throw invisible punches | Same as before in addition to Elemental Manipulation, Sealing, Gravity Manipulation via Deva Path, Telekinesis via Deva Path (Can attract and repel people and objects),Technological Manipulation and Body Control via Asura Path (Can grow additional mechanical arms, blades, and cannons), Mind Reading and Soul Removing via Human Path, Can summon animals and beasts via Animal Path and the King of Hell (A demon that kills those that lie and can store and transfer souls) via Naraka Path, Can absorb chakra via Preta Path, Resurrection via Outer Path, Limited levitation via Deva Path | Same as before in addition to Emotion Detection (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Extrasensory Perception (His sensory capabilities are increased to the point that he can detect invisible clones that exist in another dimension), Healing (Can revitalize targets, stabilize life forces and restore missing organs), True Flight, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Steam Manipulation (Can emit large amounts of steam to increase his strength and speed), Ink Manipulation, Binding (Can bind targets in place with Magnet Release), Yang Manipulation, Sealing, Bubble Manipulation (Can create explosive and toxic bubbles), Can summon corrosive poison, Matter Manipulation(The Truth Seeking Balls can turn targets to dust on a molecular level similarly to Onoki's Dust Release), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls can nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, if they are not imbued with natural energy directly from the atmosphere) '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''City Level, likely Small Country Level '(Fought Cattalya, Melona, Tomoe, Elina and Leina, and won on all of them) to '''Country Level '(Brifely fought and overpowered Aldra) | Possibly 'Multi-Continent Level '(Defeated Delmore, who possessed Aldra at this time. It was implied that Delmore at this level of power could wipe the life out of the whole planet) | Likely at least 'Small Planet Level '(Should be the same as Canon) '''Speed: '''At least '''Sub-Relativistic, likely Relativistic '(Kept up with likes of Leina and Melona) | At least '''Relativistic '(Speedblitzed Aldra) | At least 'Relativistic, '''likely '''higher '(Should be faster than before) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, likely Class K+ '| '''Class T+ '| '''Class T+ Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Class, likely Small Country Class to Country Class | Possibly Multi-Continent Class | Likely at least Small Planet Class Durability: '''At least '''City Level, likely Small Country Level '''(Survived Leina's Thunder Dragon Tail with only a scar on his chest and casually shrugged said injury off like it was nothing) | Possibly '''Multi-Continent Level (Withstood punishment from an Aldra-possessed Delmore) | Likely at least Small Planet Level '''(Should be the same as Canon) '''Stamina: Very high, as he has large reserves of chakra. Range: Several dozen meters, around a kilometer with FRS, hundreds of meters with chakra roars, over a kilometer with chakra blasts in Jinchuriki Forms, country with clones and SM chakra sensing. Thousands of kilometers in Six Paths Sage Mode. Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tools, The Hirashin Kunai that can elongate to a sword Intelligence: Acts headstrong and often acts without thinking. However, Naruto's years as a prankster gave him a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorising about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revised their thoughts about his intellect. Naruto is able to formulate multi-step plans and even backups to those plans in the thick of battle. Naruto's strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. He is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information he can act quickly. When not in combat,he is generally average in intellect, but can be quite stupid sometimes. This is usually used as a comedic effect, making Naruto the butt of many jokes inside and outside the show Weakness: None Notable Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Naruto Characters Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Original Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Elemental Users Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Kings Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5